The Basketball Game
by Meanna NeKo
Summary: The four Sohma men have some time one afternoon and decided to shoot some hoops. It draws an interesting crowd! This is a oneshot fic, no pairings. Some characters act a little OOC. R&R T for language, and shirtless sohma men.


The Basketball Game-

**A fun little scene about a game. Some characters may be somewhat OOC.**

**Disclosure: I do not own these characters or any part of Fruits Basket. This is my story using these characters.**

Kyo had found himself just kind of wandering the halls. He was done with classes today and wanted to wait for Tohru to walk home. Since had been spending so much time at the dojo lately, he started missing spending that little extra time with her. As he turned the corner, he spotted Haru. "Hey", he said as he approached.

"Hey." Haru replied in is normal flat tone.

"What are doing out of class?" Kyo inquired

"Oh, nothing, just that I wanted to ditch. I was getting a little anxious to go see Rin, but I wanted to talk to Yuki before I took off."

"Well, he does not get out for a while, I think…Hey, you want to go shoot some hoops while you wait. I am kinda waiting, too" Kyo could not bring himself to say it. He knew most of his cousins already know how he feels, but he sure as hell am not going to say it out loud.

"For Honda-san?" Chirped an annoying little voice behind Haru and Kyo.

Kyo turned beat red and spun on his heels to grab the little rabbit, but Momiji was too quick. "Hey, I would love to join a game of hoops. I was getting a little bored in class. Lets' go!"

"At least he grew some, other wise one of us would have to have him on our shoulders just to make it fair." Haru interjected as Kyo and he started to follow their toe-headed cousin.

"Hey," Kyo stopped at the seniors hall. "I am going to leave a note, letting her and Yuki know where we are…maybe then we can get that rat to…"

"To what, you stupid cat?" Kyo ran right into Yuki.

Coming up behind the two, Haru started to say something before a fight erupted, "Yuki, we were going to shoot some hoops, wanna join us. Momiji is going to play to…so we can play teams."

Yuki thought for a second. That actually would be fun, and since he had a break right now and was dreading dealing with the Student Council in an hour, a little stress relief would be good. "Sure. Sounds fun."

Kyo finished putting a note on Tohru's locker, all the while Haru and Yuki were behind him just smiling, trying not to laugh at the cuteness of this neko's 'hidden love'. Kyo turned enough to see this out of the corner of his eye, "So what the hell is it?"

In Unison, "Nothing!"

Haru suddenly remembered, "Yuki you do have your inhaler, just in case."

"Yeah Haru, I do, just in case." Even if his love can be annoying, Yuki did appreciate the amount of care and kindness Haru showed him.

The four gorgeous Sohma men walked through the halls of the high school. Each window they passed, had girls starring, crawling over each other to get a better look. Although, it was a well known fact Yuki had many admirers, but Kyo, Haru and even Momiji since his growth spurt, had started having girls flock to them.

"Hey, at least on the Basketball court, there will not be any girls, so we do not have to worry about being accidentally, ya know, poofed." Momiji stated, in his usual exuberant manner.

"Poofed?" The other three laughed at this. Which caused the group to start smiling, real smiles of enjoyment. While they smiled the noise on the other side of the windows they passed grew louder.

"OH, SOHMA SENPAI…so Beautiful, Sohma senpai. I love you Yuki, I love you, Kyo, I love you, Haru, I love you, Momiji." The four had grown accustom to these pronouncements, to the point where they did not faze any of them.

It was not crowded at the courts. There were a couple of guys milling around, but no one else. Haru swooped down to pick up a ball from near the wall. When they reached the court they were going to use, Momiji was the first to pip in, "So how are we splitting teams?" Haru immediately went to Yuki's side and grabbed his shirt. "I guess that answers it, good thing I have been practicing, Kyo. I have gotten much better since I grew." Momiji smiled at his Orange haired cousin.

"Let's hope so, I want to beat that damn rat! So, shirts and skins?"

Haru jumped in, "We are skins first." As he easily stripped his shirt, revealing a lithe limber body of a martial artist. His broad shoulders highlighted with toned and slightly bulging muscles. His pecks were impeccable, as well as his rock hard abs were an eight pack.

Yuki followed suit, although not as bulky, his torso was equally as toned. His arms however appeared stronger than Harus. His biceps were large for such a small frame. Instead of an eight pack, Yuki had only a slight hint of a six pack. However it was easy to see as he moved, the muscles rippling under the skin.

The game started, both teams showing equal grace and skill for the game. Haru and Yuki passing the ball beautifully, dodging the other team. However everytime Haru went to make a shot, Kyo would steal the ball and take it down the court and make a basket of his own. The four were having fun, just playing ball. They were laughing as they did last summer at the beach. Throwing barbs at each other, but not being mean or spiteful. Smiles and laughter were abundant. Kyo was acting out of character and cheered when his cousins made a basket. He and Momiji did make a wonderful team as well…their passing skills, the double teaming of Yuki or Haru for the ball. Momiji's game had improved. He made as many baskets as Kyo. For anyone who was looking, it looked like the four were glowing, luminously.

"Hey, I am getting hot, can we switch…" Kyo stated as he was slipping off his shirt. His body was as impeccable as Harus. But with his shoulders just a little broader he appeared more muscular. He slightly tan complexion glistened in the sun due to the sweat. At this point a loud…"GASP!" was heard around them.

The four of them looked and saw they had attracted a crowd. Tohru was there, sitting on the bleachers, next to Uotani and Hanajima. She just waved and smiled her happy smile. There were many other girls there, too. Just sitting on the bleachers, their mouths open.

"Um guys, what should we do?" Haru asked.

"Keep playing?" Yuki and Kyo just looked at each other.

"Would that be dangerous?" Momiji asked

At this time, Tohru had made her way to the four of them. "Hey why did you stop playing, you seemed to be having a ton of fun." She asked brightly. Her face was beaming from happiness to see the cousins having fun.

"Well, it is looking a little…" The four of them scanned the gathering. Tohru's eyes followed their area of concern.

"Oh, I see, well if you want. You guys keep playing and I will stand guard!" She shot up to attention. All four of them let out a belly laugh, they all thought…'she really can be so cute.' "I will give you a signal, if it looks like big trouble is brewing, OK?" She finished, as if the matter was settled.

Before the four went back to playing, Momiji slipped his shirt off too. He figured what the hell. His was the least bulky of the three, but equally as toned. At this point many of the girls were starting to hoot and holler at the sight. The four laughed it away.

The game started again. Like before, the game was going very smoothly with fakes, passes, and baskets…fun. Their luminosity only grew. The softness they had towards each other amplified by their laughter, their jokes, their smiles.

Tohru made her way back to her seat, next to Uotani and Hanajima. "Thanks for getting them to stay. This is fun watching them! And Orange Top! Man I did not know he was so damn HOT!" Uotani stated breathlessly.

"Yes, and their electric signals are absolutely divine. It is as if their beauty is glowing from the inside." Hanajima added.

Tohru just looked at her friends, in complete disbelief. She never thought she would hear words like that from them. They are friends with the Sohma men, too. "Um guys, are you OK?"

"Yes, " Uotani said, as if she was panting. "It's just, it's just…I feel like I should grab him and make him mine!" Her eyes were swirling with passion. As if she was an animal ready to pounce on it's prey.

"I am fine, I just feel the need to take the hunk, Haru, teach him what it means to be a man and make him call me 'Mama'. His signals are very, VERY intense!" Hanajima said.

"EEP!" Tohru said. Her eyes wandered down to the crowd which had grown exponentially. Now girls from all grades stood from the edge of the court to the building. Teachers were there too. Mouths were open, drool coming down their faces. And a chant, was starting.."Must have Sohma Senpai, Much touch Sohma Senpai, Much have Sohma Senpai. Must make beautiful Sohma mine!"

When she looked back, she could see even more girls pawing at the windows, as if trying to scratch their way through.

"Um guys, run." She said. Of course, they could not hear here over the crowd. "Guys Run!" She yelled. Finally, with all her might she yelled, "GUYS RUN!" This caught their attention.

"RUN!" Is what they heard, they all spun to see the crowd. Girls and Woman, panting, staring mouths gaping at them, with the chant going, "Must have Sohma Senpai, Much touch Sohma Senpai, Much have Sohma Senpai. Must make beautiful Sohma mine!"

All four yelled, "OH SHIT!" and ran as fast as they could off of school grounds.. The crowd still possessed, much like zombies, by the beauty of the Sohmas, raced to follow, Uotani and Hanajima were part of the crowd. Hanajima, the one who hates to sweat or do any real type of physical exertion chased after her 'Sohma Hunk'.

This left Tohru alone. She just laughed to herself, as she went down the bleachers and picked up the things for the four of them. But carrying four bags was not very fun, especially since Yuki is still keeping two dictionaries in his. Thankfully she was able to swing Momiji's bunny bag on her back, along with Kyo's.

She started to walk toward home. When a hand came up behind her, covered her mouth and pulled her into some bushes. "Do not scream!" were the words she heard whispered in her ear. But she was struggling and kicking. Terrified that this may be one of those perverts Shigure has warned her about.

"Honda-san, we are not going to hurt you." A familiar voice rang through her ears. She opened her eyes to see the four of them huddled in the bushes. They had already started putting their shirts back on and collecting their things.

"What happened back there?" she asked. "All those girls went crazy, like in a horror movie I heard about. Even Uo-chan and Hana-chan were, were…" she trailed off, too embarrassed to repeat what they said. A blush filled her face to the point of being painful and she cast her eyes down so none of them could read her thoughts at that moment. Since she herself had had such thoughts about Kyo…although never quite understood what it meant.

"Well," Yuki started, "One of the gifts of curse is that we are able to project an aura of beauty, a glamour, which is somewhat like hypnosis. Hatori uses his for erasing memories, most of the time we use it to divert attention or create alternate ways of seeing something, like the first time Kagura came back to see her beloved Kyo. Most of us are taught to control it early, but sometimes when we let our guards down; it can just glow from us."

"Oh, so that is what Hana-chan was seeing. She said your electric signals were absolutely divine." Tohru's face still holding her innocent look. "But why was I not affected?"

"Because you have seen us, you know who we are, deep down, so such illusions will not work on you!" Momiji added.

Tohru poked her head out of the bushes to see where the crowd was, "I do not see anyone." The five of them slowly came out from the bushes.

They start to walk towards Shigure's house when they see the crowd, like a herd of wild animals coming toward them. The chant being led by Uotani and Hanajima.

"I'll protect you." Tohru tries to jump in front of them, with her 'mean' face which makes them all laugh.

"Do you see, Honda-san is keeping the beautiful Sohmas to herself! That is evil, she only needs one! One, she gets none…we should eliminate her from the competition! KILL THE HONDA-SAN!" The crowd roars as they move faster.

The four look at each other, all knowing she can't keep up. "We can not leave her here!" Yuki yells. "That crowd will KILL her!"

"But how are we going to carry her?" Haru and Momiji ask.

"The Fireman." Kyo says as he looks dead in Yuki's eyes.

For once the two work in complete unison to save their beloved Tohru. They hoisted Tohru into their arms, extended from the bodies, so as not to transform. They counted, so their steps were in unison. Momiji ran in front, to keep the way clear. Haru was behind to catch, incase she fell.

They were headed towards the Sohma house, hoping they could hide behind the walls of the estate. After the workout of the game earlier, Momiji could not keep up. Yuki and Kyo straddled him, lifting Tohru up over their heads. Haru scooped him up in his arms. But since Momiji was only six inches shorter than him. Haru was losing his balance.

"Turn, put your arms out and be prepared to hold on for dear life! Yuki, Kyo get ready for a little more weight." Haru yelled as he threw Momiji directly at Tohru's back.

"UGH"

Poof

They rounded the last corner, Haru passed the others to open the gate. Once the other four passed him, he quickly shut and locked it.

Kyo and Yuki collapsed, falling to the ground towards each other. Dropping Tohru who was holding Momiji to her chest for dear life, Haru went to catch her. All three fell on her at one time…

Poof

He, He, HE…" Tohru started giggling. It soon turned into full blown laughter.

"What's so god damn funny? I have never felt like such a piece of meat!" Kyo stated with his back bristling and his tail in the air.

"UM..Hey, some of us resemble that remark." Haru stated flatly, His big cow eyes looking down at the agitated cat.

This time they all broke into laughter. Until, they heard the sounds of the crowd advancing towards the other side of the fence.

"Must Have Sohmas!"

Hatori walked up, and in a slightly irritated voice said, "What did you do?"

This sent another wave of laughter through all of them.

"I guess I will have to fix this!" He glared dangerously at all of them.

Hatori climbed to the top of the fence, all that was heard was…"OH, ANOTHER BEAUTIFUL Sohma!" and what seemed like a Bang


End file.
